


Double Sensations

by nemuitaiga



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basically Porn, M/M, body piercings, midotaka - Freeform, piercing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemuitaiga/pseuds/nemuitaiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima gets a piercing. Takao tries to find out what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Sensations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt "Takao finds out Midorima has a tongue piercing [which he got because he lost a shogi game to Akashi or something] and thinks it’s incredibly sexy. Up to anon if Takao… finds a use for that piercing or not. IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN."

Takao is suspicious.

Midorima hasn’t spoken a word to him for the past few days, not even when Takao had accidentally dropped his lucky item (a small stuffed elephant in an alarming shade of purple) once and messed up his passes during practice this week. He wonders if Midorima is angry at him; after all, he had ignored all of Takao’s calls the past weekend, responding only once via text with a curt _I am busy_ which left no doubt that he didn’t want any company.

(Takao is used to Midorima’s idiosyncrasies by now and has learned to be patient with Shutoku’s ace shooter, even if Miyaji still threatens to hit him with a pineapple now and again whenever he starts to annoy the rest the of team. But it still stings a little whenever Midorima shuts him out and refuses to trust him with his problems.)

Intent on getting some answers, Takao waits until everyone else has gone home after Friday’s practice, leaving Midorima alone to finish taping up his fingers. He closes the locker room door behind him and locks it discreetly for good measure, before throwing himself onto the bench next to Midorima.

“Practice was so tiring,” he complains loudly. Midorima says nothing, and continues winding the white tape around his forefinger delicately.

Takao tries again. “Miyaji-san was really pissed off earlier, wasn’t he? I thought he was going to kill me!” he says conversationally. He catches sight of Midorima’s jaw twitching slightly, as if he wants to answer Takao sarcastically but has decided against it at the last second.

He tries another tactic. “Shin- _chan_ , where did you go last weekend?” Midorima’s fingers falter in the middle of taping the fourth finger, and he looks up to stare at Takao, first in surprise before the look is replaced by a guilty one. He’s about to answer when his eyes grow hooded and his jaw tenses, and then it’s back to square one: Takao = 0, Midorima = Complete Silence.

Takao sighs. If only he knew what went on in Midorima’s mind sometimes, it would make things a lot easier. Not that it helped that Takao has been practically in love with his teammate ever since he had seen him on the court, graceful and beautiful, playing basketball as if it was an art form rather than just a sport.

He tries again, this time letting a huge grin settle on his face, nudging Midorima with an elbow (not too much, or else he’ll get smacked on the head for ruining Midorima’s finger taping technique). “You can tell me,” he says slyly. “Were you out on a date or something?” He holds his breath, hoping that Midorima would say no.

“Why can’t you ever be _quiet_?” Midorima finally mumbles, sounding different than usual, although slightly irritated. Takao resists the urge to fist-pump in the air victoriously.

He realizes that Midorima hasn’t answered his question yet.

“So you _did_ go out with someone?” Takao teases lightly, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach.

Midorim’s ears turn red. “That is ridiculous,” he says, the tone of his voice giving all the warning signs that if Takao is smart he should _back off, right now_.

The problem with Takao is, he can never makes smart decisions whenever Midorima is concerned.

“Come on, Shin- _chan_ ,” he continues, leaning closer to give Midorima a conspiratorial wink, “Was it that girl in class who’s always asking you about Oha Asa? Misa-kun, correct?”

“It was Akashi,” Midorima snaps, “and it was not a date, he had to be there to make sure I —” and then he falters, sucking his breath in sharply before clamping his mouth shut. But it’s too late, Takao has seen it, that glint of silver in his mouth as Midorima had spoken, familiar to him only because he had an ex-girlfriend who had a similar kink.

“Shin-chan, did you—” Takao is speechless. Midorima had been the last person he would have expected to get his tongue pierced. “So that was why you couldn’t talk to me this whole week?”

His entire face now red, Midorima turns his head away and refuses to look at Takao. “I didn’t want you to find out and be disgusted,” Midorima mumbles out. “I wanted to take it out, but Akashi said I had to wear it for a week.” He sounds unhappy.

“Akashi?” Takao repeats, confused. Why would Midorima be taking orders from Akashi? Unless— “Don’t tell me you’re both. You’re both -” he doesn’t let the sentence finish, unable to bring himself to put into words that Midorima could possibly belong to another.

Midorima turns around to face Takao and gives him a look that could probably curdle milk. “Akashi and I played a game of shogi and I lost. The bet was for the winner to choose an embarrassing act for the loser to perform.” His face twists in distaste. “Akashi thought that my getting a piercing would accomplish that.”

Takao tilts his head to one side. “And you thought that this was embarrassing?” But then again, Midorima was always acting prim and proper around everyone else. Of course Akashi would have known that his former teammate would find something like this to be shameful.

“It isn’t proper,” Midorima argues. Now that Takao knows about the piercing, he can understand why Midorima’s speech sounds odd, why there’s a muffled click as silver barbell hits against his teeth. It takes awhile to adjust to having an extra accessory in your own mouth, after all. “And it makes me look ridiculous and serves no function at all.”

“I dunno,” Takao admits, before he can stop himself, “I think it’s pretty hot” and then he clamps his hand over his mouth. Fuck, he hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

A quick glance at Midorima’s face confirms that he had heard every single word.

“Ahhh, Shin-chan, it was, I was joking,” Takao tells him desperately.

Midorima freezes, his mouth open slightly as if he’s about to say something. His face changes, from red to almost purple, and he turns back around to continue taping his fingers. “I wish you would stop making fun of everything,” Takao hears him say. “I thought you were always honest, especially with me. I see I was wrong,” and all Takao can think of is how he’s completely messed things up.

“Shin-chan,” he starts, but Midorima is standing up now, done with his fingers. He looks down at Takao, who’s still seated on the bench.

“Don’t bother,” Midorima says haughtily, and Takao is thinking _Fuck, fuck, he’s going to leave me, tell me to go away, tell me to stop talking to him_ and logic flies out the window as he grasps the front of Midorima’s shirt and pulls him down closer.

Midorima lets out a surprised sound, which is muffled by the press of Takao’s lips against Midorima’s mouth. He struggles, weakly, but Takao refuses to let go, already having crossed that line from friendship to something more terrifying and new that lies beyond it.

It’s just one kiss, one stolen second in the empty locker room of Shutoku, and then Takao releases his hold on Midorima and pulls away, his heart beating fast and his breath caught in his throat. If he had been afraid to admit to Midorima his feelings before, he’s pretty sure that this would have sent a message, loud and clear, to Midorima.

Midorima sits back down onto the bench, eyes wide open in surprise, his trembling hand covering his mouth.

“I should go,” Takao says quietly, mistaking Midorima’s reaction for something else. He’s about to get up when he finds his arm being gripped tightly, finds himself being tugged back onto the bench. “What—” and then Midorima is _kissing_ him back.

Midorima kisses like he’s unsure, uncertain, with soft, gentle presses of his lips against Takao. He doesn’t open his mouth, and Takao doesn’t want to push him, knowing full well that if his tongue is pierced then it’s probably swollen and still hurting and Takao doesn’t want to make him feel worse while kissing. Instead, he lets his hands wander, sliding them around Midorima’s neck, running his fingers through his hair, green and silky. Midorima lets out a little sigh, breathing against Takao’s mouth and Takao feels like he could do this forever.

When they finally pull apart (mostly because Takao needs to breath and he’s afraid that if he continues kissing Midorima, he’s going to end up with an incredibly awkward boner at all the quiet, breathy sounds that Midorima is making), Takao searches Midorima’s face for any sign of regret or an indication that he’s not being serious about this.

He finds none of those, however, only an embarrassed and flushed face, sweetened by the soft smile on Midorima’s lips.

Encouraged, Takao trails his fingers down Midorima’s face, tracing the cheekbones, the curve of his jawline which are more delicate than he’d imagined. Pressing his thumb against the side of his mouth, Takao whispers , “Can I see it?” and Midorima nods, once, before he shyly opens his mouth wider, slipping out his tongue to reveal the piercing.

Takao studies it curiously; from this angle, he can see the silver ball resting on top of Midorima’s tongue, nearly at the tip. He peers below the tongue, noticing how the rod is pierced through the soft flesh, ending at the other side of the with a similar looking silver ball stopper.

It’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen, and Takao wishes that he could kiss Midorima properly, feel the cold silver against his own tongue, to tug at it with his own teeth. But not yet. Not now.

He’s not above a little teasing, however, and Takao leans closer to suck at Midorima’s lower lip, tugging at it with his teeth before letting his tongue run over it, soothing it. Midorima gasps.

“Kazunari,” he says, and Takao feels his heart skip a beat at hearing his first name being called out like that, breathless and full of promises.

Feeling encouraged, Takao lets his fingers trail down across Midorima’s chest, tracing the muscles that he’s seen countless times, that he’s yearned to touch but was never allowed to. “I don’t know what you’ve been told,” Takao tells Midorima very seriously, tugging his shirt up and revealing his chest, the hard lines that made Takao wish he could map with his tongue all day, “but tongue piercings aren’t just for show.” He leans in, licking the drop of sweat that had begun to form on Midorima’s neck. “Do you want to know why?”

He can feel Midorima swallowing nervously, before he answers with a hoarse “Yes”. Pleased, Takao slides down lower, and looks up at Midorima through his lashes.

“With a tongue piercing, imagine that this,” he licks at Midorima’s nipple, “will feel like this,” and he sucks at it, hard, as Midorima lets out a cry, his hands clutching at Takao’s head.

Unperturbed, Takao continues sucking, teasing at the knob of flesh, using his one hand to flick and tweak the other nipple. With his other free hand, he reaches down and palms Midorima’s cock, feeling how hard and hot it is.

Releasing the nipple from his mouth, Takao looks at Midorima, whose eyes are watching Takao intently, fill with lust. Takao slips his hand into Midorima’s shorts, pulling out his cock, bringing his body down to closer to it. He can hear Midorima sucking his breath in sharply.

“Did you know that with a pierced tongue, sensations are doubled, or even tripled?” Takao asks, still keeping his voice low as he thumbs at the slit of Midorima’s cock. “If I licked you right now, took you into my mouth, it would be warm, and wet. But with a piercing, you would feel something else, something hard pressing here,” and he presses just below the head, right at a specific spot and watches Midorima whimper and clutch at his head as Takao slowly jacks him off.

“Kazunari,” Midorima utters breathlessly, “please, can you- “

“Do you want more, _Shintarou_?” Takao asks, licking the drop of pre-come that’s begun to form at the slit. The taste is salty, a little bitter, but not unpleasant.

Midorima swallows once, twice, before he lets out a breathless “Please” and Takao just smiles and takes him into his mouth.

It doesn’t take him long, and when Takao glances up he can see the piercing, the way Midorima has given up all care at hiding it and how the silver metal is flashing underneath the fluorescent lights of the locker room as he gasps and clutches at Takao’s head, fucking upwards into his mouth as he comes.

Takao swallows as much as he can and tries not to grimace at the texture of Midorima’s come in his mouth; perhaps he needs more practice at this if he’s going to get used to giving Midorima any further blowjobs. But first, he needs to take care of himself.

“What are you —” Midorima manages to gasp out as Takao sits up and pushes his own shorts down to grip his cock.

“Sorry, I need to,” Takao says, stroking himself desperately. To his surprise, Midorima lunges forward, pushing him onto his back before pulling his T-shirt up to reveal his chest. He leans down, latching his lips around a nipple and sucks at it hard. When he presses his tongue against it, Takao can feel it, feel the metal piercing, hard and pressing against his already sensitive nipple and he can’t hold it back much longer, and comes all over his hand.

Later, when they’ve finally cleaned themselves up and Midorima looks less fucked out and a little more composed, he asks Takao a question which Takao had been hoping to avoid.

“Ah. I’ve never actually experienced it before?” Takao admits. Midorima’s eyebrows shoot up.

“So you were making it all up?” Midorima asks slowly, adjusting his glasses which were askew.

Takao shakes his head hurriedly. “I wasn’t! Although, I might have read about it on the internet,” he says sheepishly. “I’ve always kind of wondered what it would feel like to have someone suck me off with a piercing on.”

Midorima’s face turns bright red at Takao’s candor. Takao can’t help but feel a surge of affection as he declares while pretending to study the blank wall ahead of him, “You won’t need to find out from anyone else but me from now on.”

Luckily for Takao, he doesn’t have to wait long. When Midorima’s pierced tongue properly heals two weeks later, he corners Takao after basketball practice to demonstrate _exactly_ how good it feels.

**Author's Note:**

> *Don't own, don't sue. This is all fiction.


End file.
